Story of the Underdog
by musicman159
Summary: Little Mac has joined the ranks of Smash Bros. What will he find as he makes his way through the different fighters. There will be love, drama, tragedy, and much more. My first smash fic. I worked really hard on this one so hopefully it's good.


Chapter 1: the invitation

There were a lot of things going through my head as we rode the train on the way to the smash stadium, but the one thing that kept coming was why was I invited? Now don't get me wrong I'm always up for a challenge. However that being said there are some fighters that even I can't go up against. For instance this smash tournament has people who can fly, shoot lasers, shoot fire, and even control lighting. Some have swords while others have guns. There are even some competitors that aren't even human. One's a flipping dragon! What do I have to show? After all I'm just a little squirt from the Bronx. Well I am champion of the W.V.B.A., but that's about it.

My trainer Doc Louis thinks I can win no problem. He's always been by my side. I honestly can't remember a time when he wasn't there for me. It was just always been me and him. He is like a father to me. A father I never had. "You nervous son?" he asked shaking me out of my thoughts. "Just a little" I replied. He laughed and took a bit out of his candy bar. He loved them stupid things. I'm not a big chocolate fan myself, but he was never without the stuff. "You'll do great Mac. Just you wait. When this tournament is over people will be chanting your name from all across the universe."

"If you say so" I reply. "I know so" he says quickly. I hold the letter that started this little journey in my hand. I look down and start reading it still having a hard time believing if this was all true. "Dear Little Mac, We at Super Sash Bros. here by invite you to participate in this year's Super Smash Bros. 4 October 3, 2014! If you choose to accept this invitation, we at smash will provide you with transportation as well as the utmost care for you and whatever you chose to bring with you. We hope to hear from you soon, and hope to see you in the smash arena. Sincerely Smash bros. Inc."

I received the letter in February so I still had a few months to train. When I first received the letter I ran straight to the gym and told Doc. He was so happy that he hugged me so tight I thought I was going to pop. He started shouting things like "We going to the top baby!" while spinning me around. I have never seen him so happy before in my life. We began training immediately, and it was the most rigorous and intense training I had ever done in my life, but the results were worth it. The other fighters were something out of this world and I would have to fight just like them if I even stood a chance. I didn't even know I could push my body to such extremes it was amazing. The feeling I got was so intense I felt like I could do anything. It was almost as if a part of me had awakened inside. I couldn't tell you what it was yet but I digress.

The train pulled me out of my thoughts as it came to a stop. We were here and my nerves were killing me. It also didn't help when we got off the train. The W.V.B.A. was a big event but compared to what I saw before me it was child's play. I was glad I decided not to wear my pink track suit and just stick to my regular boxing uniform. I'm already too short I don't need people picking on me for wearing pink too. The place was huge and there were so many people. There had to be at least a million people here. The very first building I saw was an arena. It said 'Final Destination' written in huge letters on the front. I look around and all I see is street vendors that would put my home town to shame. I just hope there isn't one that has chocolate otherwise I won't see my trainer the entire time I'm here.

Doc starts going through one of his bags and pulls out a sheet of paper. "It says here that we are supposed to meet up with the other competitors at Smash Hall in the center of town at 2:00." "This is a town?" I asked while looking around. "Apparently" he said humorously. He always found a way to be light hearted which is another thing I really admire about him. We had been walking for a good ten minutes but we couldn't find anything that could lead us to Smash Hall. It was beginning to get frustrating. As I scratch the back of my head trying to think of a way to get there I notice that Doc had wondered off. Though he didn't wander far I spot him just a few feet away approaching a woman.

"Excuse me" he says as he taps her shoulder. She turns around to look at him with a questionable face. "I don't mean to bother you but you see we are just so lost. Could you tell me the best way to get to Smash Hall?" She giggles a little bit at us. She can probably tell we've never been here before. I get the same way when people come to New York. "Of course you see this main road here?" she says while pointing down said road. "Just follow this road until you see a big open area and a dome shaped building. The dome building is Smash Hall."

"Thank you. Your directions are appreciated but not as much as your smile" Doc said while raising his eyebrows. She giggled and waved as she left. Doc will never change. He's always been a flirt even though he's married. His wife says it adds to his charm. I'm not sure I get it. As we made our way to Smash Hall we couldn't help but take in all of the surroundings. Doc was in awe admiring every little detail. You should have seen his face when we passed the gym. He was like a little kid. Me well I was still trying to calm my nerves. It seemed like a dream. Here I was walking in Smash Stadium and not as a guess but as a competitor. It all seemed too good to be true. My breath caught in my throat as we approached Smash Hall. The large dome building was bigger than I expected.

There was a large garden in front and a huge open field. People were everywhere playing games and just having a good time. We passed a field that looked like a tennis court but with no net. As I look around I notice a sigh that says 'Pokémon Arena #36'. "Cool" I whisper to myself. Walking in to Smash Hall was like walking into a dream. There were posters of some of the most famous people to ever walk in these halls. Mario, Luigi, Link, Kirby, Sonic just to name a few. We stop as we hear an announcer over a loud speaker "All competitors please report to wing B-3 for orientation please. Again All competitors please report to wing B-3 for orientation. Thank you."

Doc and me look at each other and nod. Both of us knew that our time was now. Watch out Super Smash Bros. Little mac has arrived!


End file.
